coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9042 (24th November 2016)
Plot Todd feels guilty that his mother cried herself to sleep the previous night. Phelan has spent the night in the yard office, his friends unable to provide him with anywhere to stay. Daniel won't answer any questions from Peter as to why he kicked off in the Rovers and counters with a question about the mysterious phone calls that Peter receives. Still suspicious of Daniel, Tracy pinches the keys to his flat and tells Peter she’s going round to see what she can find out. Cathy’s flattered to hear from Rita that Roy doesn’t intend to skimp on ensuring they have the perfect wedding day. Gail makes arrangements for Michael's funeral to be held tomorrow. Todd summons everyone who bought a flat to a lunchtime meeting in the Rovers. Andy grieves for Michael. Anna determines to go to the meeting. Eileen rings Jason with the news of his £65,000 loss. He takes it well. She promises to support Todd at the meeting. Tracy gets Luke to take her to Daniel's flat. The buyers gather in the pub. Todd is about to announce their losses when Phelan appears and takes over. He tells them of Michael's "bravery" in uncovering Vinny's scam and that his former partner has run off with their £15,000 deposits. Anna and Andy look on with suspicion as Rita, Jenny, Sarah and Yasmeen rail at him. Anna accuses Phelan of destroying evidence himself but he claims that he is also a victim, as is Eileen. Daniel is annoyed when he can't find his keys and goes to the flat. Peter rings Tracy and warns her. Cathy buys an expensive dress, much to Brian's unease. Yasmeen worries that with her loss she can't pay Dev back the money he's owed from the gym account. Sarah takes her temper with her loss out on Todd. Anna and Phelan lock horns yet again when she accuses him of hiding the money whereas he tells her that Michael would still be alive if it wasn't for her, provoking Anna to angrily call him a monster in front of Kevin and Gary amongst others in the pub. Adam’s furious to find that his car has been stolen from outside No.1. A stone-faced Eileen tells Phelan that she thought what he did was brave. He assures her that he's going to pay back the money with hard graft. Telling him that she doesn't trust him, or indeed like him, she tells him he can nevertheless stay in Sean's old room while he does so. Tracy arrives home and informs Peter and Adam that she let herself into Daniel’s flat and found no sign of Denise's occupancy and very little furniture. She determines to find out why he lied to them. Cast Regular cast *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Office Notes *This additional Thursday episode was transmitted at 8.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Todd summons the local flat buyers to a meeting, and Anna accuses Phelan of fleecing them all; Tracy tries to find out more about Daniel; and Adam discovers his car has been stolen. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,570,000 viewers (15th place) Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns